


Good Morning, Love

by cwtchd



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 1960s, Canon Era, Do forgive me, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Lesbians, Love, Massage, Morning Sex, Never writing anything like this again, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sensual Play, Smut, intimate scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchd/pseuds/cwtchd
Summary: After Patsy has a bit of a rough night, Delia helps ease some of her love's pain with a massage... and then things get a little heated.Smutty oneshot.





	Good Morning, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dear sweet baby Jebus, if I wasn't already going to hell for the blatant lesbianism, I'm certainly going deep into the firey pits for writing this.
> 
> Anyway, probably the most smutty thing I have ever written and will ever write. Enjoy this oneshot, because it ain't happening again!
> 
> Warning : This is very much adult content. This is your last warning to run if you're not into that kinda thing. Oh and do not read this in public!

 

 

**Good Morning, Love**

  
  


 

 

Sunlight filtered through the bedroom window and started to warm Patsy's exposed toes. She was sitting in the rocking chair, eyes crunched tight shut trying to silence her mind. For some reason, the images of the camp were brighter tonight than they had been in a while. Perhaps it was because it was reaching the anniversary of the camp's liberation. Although she never actively sought the date out, it always seemed to find her anyway. She sensed it rather than saw it.

 

Despite the warmth entering the room, she shivered. Her back was hunched over as she rocked backwards and forwards, trying to do something, anything to distract herself. She'd awoken in the small hours and hadn't the heart to wake Delia who was currently snoring lightly from their double bed. She had come in from a busy day yesterday and had practically fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

 

The room was painted a lovely shade of sunflower yellow. It made the walls glow when the early morning golden light hit them. The light would bounce onto Delia's face in the mornings and make her dimples appear even deeper as her bleary eyes would adjust. Moments like those were the best.

 

To be honest, every moment alone with Delia was the best. 

 

It was just a shame that she still had trouble sleeping in her own bed at night.

 

Patsy shook her head, trying to rid unwanted images from her mind. She should be feeling happy, lucky that they had been able to finally obtain a space to call their own. A place where they could live openly, albeit within four walls, but somewhere they could be in love. Her stupid mind didn't seem to want to appreciate that today though.

 

She shivered again, regretting not bringing her dressing gown to the chair. The cold had seeped into her bones. Her whole body was stiff from the awkward angle. Had she really been sitting there for that long? It felt like no time had passed whilst simultaneously feeling like days. As she stretched her legs out something clicked and popped loudly. It didn't hurt, in fact, it felt a lot better.

 

But the noise made Delia stir.

 

With a sleepy mumble, the brunette rolled over, blindly searching for her partner's form. Discovering its absence her eyes snapped open and she sat up blearily in bed. So quickly she swayed a little as the blood rushed in her head.

 

'Over here, Deels.' Patsy called softly, 'I'm alright.'

 

'Pats?' Delia's voice was groggy with sleep. 'What time is it?'

 

Patsy rose off the rocking chair, her back clicking and popping with the change in position. 'Early...' she padded over towards the bed.

 

Her petite partner was eyeing her suspiciously as she became more aware. 'You've been up all night haven't you?'

 

Patsy sighed and nodded. There was little point in denying it, Delia already knew. She was as sharp as a tack when it came to Patsy's emotional state.

 

'And you were in the rocking chair all that time?'

 

'I didn't want to wake you.'

 

Delia's face was full of love and frustration in equal measures. 'You must be stiff as a board, come here, cariad.' She shifted over and made space for Patsy. 'Come back to bed and I can give you a back rub?'

 

Patsy obeyed, sitting down on the side of the bed, ready to swivel around. Before she could do so, however, Delia's hands were round her waist, her mouth very close to her ear. So close she could hear her breath feathering the skin there.

 

'I love you,' she whispered, kissing the base of Patsy's neck lightly.

 

The redhead shivered again, for different reasons this time. Delia's dexterous fingers were working the buttons of her pyjama top open, one by one. Patsy gulped, trying to steady her breathing.

 

'Relax, cariad. I just want to help ease some of your tension.' Delia whispered again.

 

Taking a deep breath, the taller woman allowed the brunette to peel away her plaid top and discard it onto the bed. Delia's hands left her for a moment and Patsy heard her rummaging in the bedside table drawer.

 

'Pats?'

 

'It's in mine, let me...'

 

She reached over to her bedside table and found the tinny glass bottle of lavender oil that Delia was searching for. It was almost completely used up but there was enough left for this morning. Both women swore by it. After a long day of cycling on cobbles, a range of muscles (in particular, calves and glutes) were subject to cramp and tenderness. The duo had found a massage with essential oils helped ease the pain considerably. It had become somewhat of a routine for them both.

 

Delia took the little bottle and thanked the redhead.

 

'Oh, we should get some more...' she noted.

 

'We should. It's amazing.'

 

She heard Delia shift behind her. 'Trousers off and lie down on your front.'

 

Patsy smiled to herself and obey the instructions. Her muscles were rather achy from a full week of district. And she hadn't helped matters by sitting slumped on a hard rocking chair all night. Besides, she had a lot less padding in the derriere department than Delia and her pelvic bones tended to jut out rather uncomfortably. More than once she'd worn a hole through the seat of a pair of slacks. No wonder the brunette wanted her to put on more weight. Not that Delia was entirely off the hook. Her accident had left her with considerable lower back pain which too was exacerbated by cobble cycling. Neither one would trust a medical professional to perform such an intimate act of physiotherapy, but they trusted each other. Now they lived under the same roof in privacy it really had become part of their self-care to massage each other after a taxing day.

 

Patsy sank into the pillow, stacking two on top of each other so she could wrap her arms around them and breathe comfortably. She felt the smaller woman straddle her waist and two strong thighs wrapped around her hips. It felt secure and safe being in this position and she started to relax into the mattress.

 

Delia's hands were warm when she started massaging Patsy's shoulders. She worked the oil into her skin and lovely notes of lavender wafted through the air and up Patsy's nostrils. Strong yet gentle hands worked tight muscles in her neck where her posture had suffered. Delia's touch was absolutely heavenly and Patsy couldn't help but sigh in contentment.

 

'Alright cariad?' Delia checked in.

 

'Mmhm...' Patsy managed.

 

The small strong hands were now working their way down her back, kneading knotted areas and being extra careful to avoid her more raised scars. It choked her up every time at how gentle Delia was with her body. What she herself considered to be broken, Delia always found a way to see as beautiful. For the longest time, Patsy had worried Delia would fail to love her because she was damaged goods. One day perhaps come to her senses and leave because of her hideous scars. But the Welshwoman had simply denied the claims outright, kissing the visible marks and repeating over and over until Patsy almost dared to believe it herself... "you're perfect, cariad. Just the way you are."

 

So distracted was she in her own thoughts, Patsy gasped when she felt Delia's hands reach her buttocks. The brunette stopped abruptly.

 

'Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?'

 

'No. Keep going... please.'

 

Delia's hands were making the most wonderful movements over her skin. She could feel all her tightness and pain ease away with every pass. Strokes turned into gentle squeezes and Patsy all but melted into the mattress. She let out a loud sigh of content and Delia responded with a chuckle.

 

'Does that feel nice?' she asked cheekily.

 

'Heavenly.' Patsy breathed.

 

Strong fingers were working her hip flexors now, another area that got tense and tight with all that cycling. Patsy's breath hitched a little, well aware her lover's hands were now dangerously close to somewhere else that would turn this into a different situation altogether. The thought sent a jolt of arousal to her groin.

 

Delia must have felt her tense underneath her. 'Cariad?'

 

'Don't stop.' 

 

Patsy suddenly decided she didn't really care if things did escalate. It had been weeks, no perhaps over a month since they'd had the time and energy to be intimate. It was as if her body was awakening again with Delia's gentle, sensual touches. And besides, it was a weekend, they both had today off...

 

Delia was climbing off her and she was about to complain until she felt strong arms pulling her over onto her back. Cool air hit her front as she settled back down with her head on the pillow, gazing up at the sight in front of her. Delia's face was a picture of concentration as she ran her hands over the front of Patsy's hips, straddling her once again. Then strong fingers worked their way into the last of her tense muscles, allowing the blood flow to return and easing away all the discomfort.

 

The redhead's eyes were getting heavy. She would have nodded off if it hadn't been for the insistent throbbing between her legs that was now building uncontrollably. Her polite partner had not mentioned anything amiss, but Patsy had no doubt she was aware. Delia Busby was in many ways, a tease. A fact that simultaneously delighted and frustrated the hell out of Patsy. Her deep blue eyes flicked upwards and locked with Patsy's, a single dimple appearing on her cheek.

 

Patsy knew that smile. She tried hard not to gulp audibly but failed spectacularly. Delia shifted herself to hover above the taller woman, her long brown hair hanging down like a curtain, tickling the tops of Patsy's breasts and making her squirm. She stayed, staring down at her for a long moment before bending down and kissing Patsy deeply. Patsy's eyes rolled back into her head as her eyes closed and she lost herself in the sweet taste of Delia. Her lips were soft, searching. Always attentive to the needs and wants of her partner. Always letting Patsy make the first move. So when the redhead ran her tongue over Delia's bottom lip, she parted eagerly, allowing Patsy's tongue access. They began a delightful tango together, occasionally pulling up for air before returning to the dance floor for more.

 

And then Delia's lips started trailing kisses downwards, onto Patsy's neck. She inhaled deeply, Breathing in the Welshwoman's shampoo. It smelt of wildflowers and that meadow in Wales where they had sat and eaten a picnic that one time... before they'd got carried away and...

 

'Oh!' Patsy gasped as Delia sucked on her pulse point.

 

Seemingly intrigued by the response, the brunette tried again, this time adding her teeth into the equation. The combination worked and Patsy gasped again. There'd be a bruise there but she didn't care. She'd had enough practice with the art of panstick by now anyway.

 

The kisses were falling down her neck onto her collar bones now, lightly sucking, nipping at the skin before soothing with more kisses and licks. Patsy couldn't help her hips as they ground upwards, seeking some form of contact. She felt Delia grin. The brunette loved sparking such a response from her partner and Patsy swore to get revenge soon after this. All thoughts and plans on how were wiped from her brain however as Delia's lips closed on her straining nipple and sucked gently. Patsy hissed, her head falling back on the pillow as frissons of electricity flowed through her. A tug of desire pulled at her again, her center aching.

 

'Delia...' she moaned quietly, her hands feeling big and cumbersome as she tried to make her desires known by pushing her lover towards her need.

 

'Patience,' came the reply.

 

Patsy groaned in frustration. Sure enough, teasing Delia was out and proud this morning.

 

Lips left her breasts, only to be replaced by hands. Delia's gentle squeezes made her moan again as kisses trailed down her stomach. Then, just as she was rolling a rock hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger, Delia blew softly on Patsy's light patch of curls, signalling her intended destination at last.

 

'Ohhh, Deels!' Patsy tried to shift up a little onto her bum, giving the brunette a better angle.

 

But Delia's hands were now massaging her hips again, refusing to go where she desperatly wanted them. Resigning herself with a huff, Patsy decided to lie back and try and enjoy the sensations rather than fight for what she wanted. Delia would get there eventually. Maybe it was better to just enjoy the delightful ride her partner was taking her on.

 

Patience it seemed was the way forward. What felt like many moons of sighs and whimpering later, Delia finally kissed down Patsy's torso and lips feathered over those soft curls once again. She moaned again as gentle thumbs searched through curls and parted her lips. Delia,  her face still a picture of concentration, blew again on the heated flesh in front of her, teasing out every last second. Unable to stand it anymore, Patsy's hips move on their own accord, bumping upwards into Delia's mouth.

 

The redhead's eyes closed as she finally felt a hot tongue trace her length. Delia mumbled appreciatively causing a delightful vibration to hum where her lips were. Patsy's hips raised off the bed again at that.

 

'Oh god!' Patsy cried quietly.

 

Delia continued with slow broad strokes of her tongue, avoiding the place she knew Patsy needed her most. The redhead's hands were grasping at the bedsheets, just for something to do as she tried her best not to grind her hips harder into her partner's face. The Welshwoman was kissing now, taking her folds between her lips and sucking gently. 

 

'Ohh...' Patsy breathed.

 

Delia paused for a moment to take in the vision in front of her, gazing up lovingly at Patsy's eyes and then back down to between her legs, licking her lips.

 

'You're really wet,' she whispered, staring at Patsy with dark hooded eyes.

 

Patsy shuddered. And who's fault is that? She felt like saying but bit her lip. Seeing Delia's eyes this dark was doing a number on her vocal cords and the blasted things just didn't seem to want to form a coherent sentence. She knew Delia loved the taste of her. The smaller woman had mentioned on more than one occasion how much she enjoyed this activity.

 

Delia had resumed her gentle caressing with her tongue, now, finally, sucking gently and then circling where Patsy needed her most. The redhead gasped as she felt the contact she'd been wanting for so long. Looking down she saw brown hair bob in a rhythm between her legs and after that, she lost herself in the dance.

 

Reaching down she grasped Delia's hair, guiding her strokes and circles. The brunette's movements quickened and soon Patsy felt a coil of pleasure building within her pelvis.

 

'Oh... oh... Delia...' she gasped, her breath coming in short pants now as she felt herself climbing.

 

Delia's hands gripped her hips firmly, holding them steady as her tongue darted round and round that tiny bundle of nerves, bringing the redhead closer and closer towards the edge.

 

'Oh god... oh god... I think I'm going to...' Patsy never finished the sentence.

 

She let out a loud cry as her body convulsed with pleasure. Her muscles clenched and released and she felt Delia slow a little before stopping completely. She panted, trying to get much needed oxygen back into her system. Delia was beside her now, arms wrapping round her shaking body as she slowly came down from her high.

 

'I've got you, caraid.' came a soft Welsh lilt in her left ear.

 

Patsy took another shuddering breath as her panting calmed and she floated back down to earth. Finally, she opened her eyes to see Delia and her dimples in the morning light staring back at her. Perfection.

 

Delia leaned in and kissed her deeply before pulling back and tucking her head under Patsy's chin and resting on her chest. The redhead was almost certain she'd be able to hear her heart hammering - it was still racing really fast.

 

'Thank you.' Patsy murmured, raising a hand to stroke Delia's hair.

 

The brunette's breath tickled Patsy's chest and her already over sensitive nipples reacted, sending another bolt of desire to her groin again. Goodness me, they really had been lacking in contact lately.

 

Not wanting to take and keep on taking, however, Patsy pulled away enough to gaze into Delia's eyes again before closing the gap and kissing her with fervour. Delia responded more than eagerly and starting pulling at her own pyjama top. The redhead helped undo some of the buttons, but they only got halfway before Delia got annoyed and pulled the garment over her head, tossing it haphazardly onto the floor.

 

'Deels, it'll get dusty if you throw it down there...' Patsy began but was silenced by another round of kisses.

 

'Patience,' kiss, 'Mount,' kiss, 'Not now...Please...' Delia almost begged.

 

'Why not?' Patsy smirked, deciding to have some fun.

 

Two could tease after all.

 

Delia let out a disgruntled noise and leaned in close to Patsy's ear again.

 

'Because I've been wanting you to touch me for days now. I've missed you.' She took Patsy's hand in her own and bought her fingers to her lips, kissing them lightly, 'I've missed these.'

 

Patsy whimpered. She really was an awful tease. Why tease when she had a wonderful brunette in her lap asking for everything, there seemed little to no point.

 

Damnit Busby, she thought, you win this round.

 

And with that, they were kissing again, hard. Delia's hand on the back of Patsy's neck, pulling them closer together as she shuffled out of her pyjama bottoms with surprising speed. They found themselves sitting in the center of the bed, kissing ferociously, legs slotted together perfectly supporting them upright.

 

Patsy reached out and palmed Delia's wonderfully full breasts. The Welshwoman sighed into the touches, arching her back towards the taller woman and moaning quietly as Patsy's fingers traced and teased her peaks.

 

'Duw, Pats...' Delia was slipping into her mother tongue.

 

Always a good sign.

 

Patsy repeated the motion with the other breast, raking her other hand down Delia's back with just the hint of her nails. Delia gasped at the sensation of her nerve endings being set alight with pleasure and buried her head in the crook of Patsy's shoulder. Her soft hair cascaded down Patsy's back and it was all she could do not to gasp as well.

 

'Gyda'i gilydd?' The brunette's voice was hoarse.

 

'Together.' Patsy agreed.

 

With lover's instinct, they found each other with ease. Dexterous fingers parted through lips, coated with wetness and slid, up and inside, filling each other.

 

Both women moaned loudly at the sensation of being filled. They stayed still for a moment, revelling in the complete connection with each other. But then desire took hold and they started to rock. Their hips and bodies moving together in perfect synchronisation with each other.

 

Patsy felt Delia's fingers curl deep within her, hitting the spot which made her cry out in pleasure. She returned the favour instantly, searching for the little rough patch on Delia's inner walls. The smaller woman cried out too, sinking her teeth into Patsy's shoulder lightly. Both women began gentle tugging movements together, moving their fingers in a come-hither motion.

 

The coil of pleasure was starting to build again, but it felt different this time. It was building in the whole of her body, from her very core and soul. Patsy was panting hard, her breathing in time with Delia's thrusts and tugging. She must have been distracted for a moment because a whine came from her partner.

 

'Pats... yn gyflymach. Rwyf am ddod.'

 

Patsy obeyed, curling and tugging faster and harder. She was rewarded with a few breathy moans from the Welshwoman as well as a few more phrases in her mother tongue.

 

'Oh! Rwy'n credu fy mod yn mynd i...'

 

Patsy could barely formulate a coherent sentence in the throes of pleasure, so to hear Delia so eloquently talk was enough to almost push her over the edge.

 

Almost.

 

She opened her eyes in time to see Delia's mouth open in a perfect 'o' shape, her eyes screwed tight shut as she ground her hips down hard on the redhead's hand. She was utterly breathtaking. Her eyes snapped open, locking with Patsy's and they shared a stare, both wanting to watch the other as she careered over the edge into oblivion.

 

Delia came first. The Welshwoman's head snapped backwards, as she cried out in pleasure, her inner muscles clenching down rhythmically over Patsy's fingers again and again. Then that familiar warm liquid gushed down her hand and wrist along with another loud cry from Delia. They'd discovered Delia's "talent" a while ago now but it never ceased to send Patsy over the edge every time she saw it.

 

Patsy felt it then. A deep pulsing within her, her blood rushed in her ears and her hearing went. Her vision tunnelled and all she could see, all she could focus on was Delia's shaking form and her body lost all control. The pulsing was growing, more intense than she'd felt in ages, she felt herself climbing again and suddenly in a brief moment of panic felt she was going to wet herself with excitement. And then Delia's fingers curled one last time and she cried out, her head snapping back as the dam broke and she hit the peak.

 

For a moment she saw nothing but a blinding white light, then stars of every colour popped in and out of her vision. She felt like she was flying. And then the wave rolled over and she came tumbling back to earth, back to Poplar, back to Delia, back to their bed. She took a few more deep breaths as aftershocks rolled over her only to crack her eyes open a little.

 

Delia was panting, sweat dripping from her forehead, looking down with amazement on her face.

 

'Deels?' Patsy managed to pant, before following her partner's gaze.

 

'I think you might have...' Delia began timidly.

 

'Oh.' Patsy took in the rather large wet patch on the bed and the remnants still clinging to Delia's wrist and arm. 'Oh good lord.'

 

Delia simply grinned and looked rather pleased with herself.

 

Patsy wasn't sure what to think. She'd never had that intense of an orgasm before, ever. But knowing she'd done... that. She thought it was Delia's thing, a rare skill according to all the literature she'd read about it. And now she... maybe not, maybe Delia had got it wrong...

 

'Are you sure I...' she trailed off awkwardly.

 

'Oh yes.' Delia nodded, 'You very much did.'

 

Patsy blushed, suddenly unsure what she felt about this whole situation.

 

'You... you don't mind?' she stammered.

 

Delia cupped her cheek with her dry hand and stared her deep in the eye.

 

'No, caraid. I don't mind at all,' she said with sincerity. 'In fact,' she added coyly, 'I rather like that we can both do it.'

 

Patsy smiled lopsidedly.

 

'Hardly a group activity to tell the world about, Deels.'

 

Delia giggled. I'm not exactly going to announce it over dinner with the Nuns am I Pats.'

 

Patsy looked down at the now ruined bedsheets and sighed. 'Well, I know what I'll be doing this morning... trying to wash our bedding.'

 

'See...' Delia sidled closer, wrapping her arms around Patsy and pulling them down onto their backs for a cwtch. 'This is something to add to the many reasons why we need to get a walk in shower...'

 

Patsy laughed. She felt ridiculously drunk and happy all of a sudden. Perhaps it was from that mindblowing orgasm or perhaps it was just from being in the safe space of such a wonderful woman as Delia Busby. Not even a spoiled bedsheet could spoil this glorious moment she thought as she pecked Delia lightly on the nose.

 

'I'll think about it.' She chuckled.

 

'Good.' Delia snuggled in closer.

 

They lay in silence for a while, regaining their breath and enjoying the post-coital glow. Eventually, Delia broke the silence with a small whisper.

 

'I love you Pats.'

 

'Caru ti, Delia.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welsh Translations
> 
> Rydych chi'n wirioneddol wlyb - You're really wet  
> Gyda'i gilydd? - Together?  
> yn gyflymach. Rwyf am ddod - Faster. I want to come.  
> Rwy'n credu fy mod yn mynd i - I think I'm going to
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all have a lovely day! Cold showers all around :)


End file.
